


Matching Pair

by EzmEmily



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Daryl is a Softie, Drayl's vest, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love, Supply Runs, Walkers (Walking Dead), leather jacket, maggie has no idea how you and Daryl are an ite, maggie is judgeing you, other characters metioned - Freeform, you are a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: You are on a supply run with Maggie in a abandoned shopping mall. And you find something pretty special





	

 

 

“Yo Maggie. I’m just gonna check that clothes store we passed again, some of the kids back home need some, their mothers are giving me hell to find them some. Plus Judith needs some”

“Ok but don’t be long. We don’t have long till it gets dark”

“Copy that Skip” I joked

“Get outta here” Maggie said laughing rolling her eyes

I chuckled and walked off in the direction of the clothes store

Me and Maggie were on a supply run and it had been fruitful, we raided a few old abandoned houses and one gas station. We had found lots more canned and tinned food and plenty bottles of water. But on the ride back we found a shopping mall. The bottom floors of it was completely ransacked but the top floors we pretty much untouched. I kind of wished there were more hours of daylight this day, I wanted to get as much of this stuff back to Alexandrina and to our people. But we did not have the people power or the car space to move most of the stuff we found. So I had the idea we hide the stuff we found in one of the broken elevators. In case

Took a trip to the hard ware store on the top floor and a hungry walker in the back room of the store, but I found a monkey wrench to pry the elevator door open and stash our stuff in it.

We had enough room in the backseat and the trunk of our car for some of the things, and I had a duffle bag that needed filling. Those kids needed some bigger clothes asap and I did not need anymore more annoyed mothers on my back

The glass in the front of the clothes store was covered in at least three inches of dust but from the little visual I had I could not see any walkers inside. It was just quiet and desolate, like the owner was out to lunch or something

I took my colt out of my holster and cocked it. I needed to be ready just in case some rotting bastard showed his face in there. I opened the door slowly as I could, I did not notice the store door had a little bell on the top of the door. I froze and listened to hear if anything suddenly showed from behind the clothes racks. Nothing, so assumed it was safe

I checked the store out and there was not one walker in sight, so I got to work on finding some new clothes for the kids

In the search, I found plenty of them for the few kids back home. I also found some things that the grownups will enjoy. I found some shirts for Rick, a pair of shoes for Carl, some nice blouses for Carol and a really cool Stetson hat that I know Maggie would love

When I was looking though the items of clothing I happened to notice a sleeve of a leather jacket sticking out of one of the racks. I figured I deserved a new jacket, the one I had was worn down to the stiches and hardly had any leather on it anymore. I walked over and pulled it out and was a delightful surprise

“Oh no freaking way!” I laughed

The long sleeved black leather jacket I pulled out had white leather angel wings on the back. Just like my boyfriend Daryl’s vest

It was like Christmas I was so excited. I slipped it on, it was just my size. I saw a mirror at the end of the store surrounded by velvet seating. I walked over with a spring in my step. There are very few chances in this new world to be happy, might as well take them all every time they come along

I turned around in that mirror like I was posing for Vogue magazine. I felt like I was a badass biker chick. What with the Metallica shirt, black jeggings and leather combat boots you could see why

“Damn girl, when Daryl sees you he’s gonna throw you over his shoulder” I said to myself still turning in the mirror admiring the crap out of myself

Suddenly I heard the all too familiar sounds. The moaning, snarling and hungered growling behind me

I spun around and saw a lone walker stumbling its way towards me, snapping what was left of his jaws at me. It was too close to pull my gun out so I opted to test the new technique Jesus taught me. I extended my back-left leg, jumped, and swung my right leg with all my might. I was so satisfying to hear the crunch of that walker fragile skull against the heel of my boot. That walker hit the ground like a sack of shit and before it could get up on its rotting ankles I placed a bullet between its sunken eyes

“I gotta thank Jesus later” I smirked pleased with myself

“Y/N! Y/N” I suddenly heard Maggie yell from outside

I grabbed the duffle bag and ran outside

“It’s alright Maggie. I’m fine, son of a bitch in there thought he had the drop on me but I…”

I reacted the round house kick “I then I blew it’s brains out”

“I swear you act more and more like nerdy Glenn each day” she laughed “It’s even more weird seeing that you are Daryl’s girl” she continued

“Hey leave us nerds alone” I laughed back “What I just did was better than any Kung-Fu movie”

“Ok Bruce Lee. We got to start heading back it will be dark in an hour …is that a new jacket?”

“Hmmm, jealous much” I said twirling on the spot

“Are those angel wings? Like Daryl has on his vest, Oh my God” she said looking at me with a what the hell look slashed with this is the funniest thing I have ever seen

“What? Me and him are like those cute couples that have matching tattoos. Although I’m not stupid enough to have a guy’s name tatted on my body”

Maggie turned around to hide her laughter from me

“Say and think what you like. I think my new jacket is hella sexy and I know he will love to see me in it”

 

We finally got home in just an hour before sunset

“Hey Eugene open up, we’re home” I yelled out the car window as we pulled up

The gates to Alexandria slid open by none other than the Brainiac himself. Eugene

“How did the supply run go?” he asked as slid the gate shut and locked it after we drove in

“Awesome. We got a bunch of supplies. Water, food you name it we got it. Where’s Rick? We need to tell him something….”

Just then I caught Daryl coming out of the garage from our house we shared, and my mind just went blank. Just seeing my man walking across the path. Slight sheen of sweat, a few marks of oil from his bike on his face and arms. Just damn

I always felt like this when coming home from a supply run. Every time you go out in this world full of decay, there was almost one hundred present guaranty you were not coming back. So, every time I do get back safe and see the man I love happy and smiling to see me. I call that a personal victory for the day

“Yes? Y/n do you need Rick for something” Eugene asked confused

“Go on Y/N. Go see him, I’ll tell Rick about the shopping mall” Maggie chuckled    

I thanked Maggie and got out the car making my way over to Daryl

“Hey baby” Daryl said in that gruff southern drawl I found irresistible “How’d the run go?”

“Pretty good” I turned “We got a lot of food, water, meds. The works. I found some clothes for those kids in this shopping mall me and Maggie found. She’s telling Rick about the rest of the stuff we hid in an elevator.”

“Come’ere” Daryl said pulling me into his hard chest and strong arms

“I missed ya, I’m glad your back”

“Awww missed you too pookie” I said squeezing him back

Daryl’s arms ran over my back as he held me

“Where did you get the jacket?”

“I found it in the shopping mall when I was looking for supplies. What do you think?”

Daryl let go of me and I did a full turn showing him fully

“It’s like my vest. Angel wings on the back. I fucking love you baby” he smiled “My badass, sexy angel”

“Your badass, sexy angel. I totally did something awesome in that store. I roundhouse kicked this walker and *bang* shot that mother humper before he could get up” I said going back into the hug

“Baby you are so sexy, Dammit I wish I was there to see you kick the crap outta walkers”

Daryl had other ideas, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style into our house. He walked up the stairs into our bedroom and lay me down on our bed

“Don’t waste anytime do you hot stuff” I smirked

I expected like always for Daryl to get on top of me and for us to start getting busy. But instead he walked over to the other side of the bed and opened the draw on the bedside table, he pulled out a flat, black box and sat on the bed fiddling it in his rough hand

“What do you have there hon?” I asked scooting over wrapping my arms around him, rubbing my hands over his sculpted chest though his shirt trying to find the buttons to undo

Daryl stopped my hands and moved to the middle of the bed, when we were sat cross-legged facing each other he gave me the box he pulled out from the draw

“I found it in this small jewellery store I found when me, Rick and Glenn were on a run in that town we came across. I saw it and it made me think of you. I have trying to find the right moment to give it to ya”

I opened the velvet box and gasped. Inside protected by a silk covering was a silver bow and arrow necklace

 

https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/355573333064040223/

 

“Daryl…”

“I thought of you cus. It’s kinda like our symbol. I remember the first time you fired a crossbow bolt at that walker that was trying to have me for lunch, you saved my ass that day. And because my weapon of choice maybe my crossbow. But yours is your hunting bow I found ya. Its perfect for ya, your like a huntress”

I smiled at him. This was such a sweet symbolic gesture form him and I did not know what to say. I may not be here today if it were not for Daryl. He taught me how to use a crossbow and the hunting bow he found me. He taught me to survive, track, hunt. But most importantly he showed me we can still have love

“I’m like the Artemis to your Apollo. But thank god we are not brother and sister”

“Who?”

“It’s a Greek reference. Ask Glenn” I said crawling in to his lap straddling him “Thank you. I love it. I love you”

I hugged him, I felt him take the chain out of my hands and wrap it around my neck. It looked perfect hanging there on my collar bone against my skin

“I just need to find you a chain with a crossbow”


End file.
